


And Then

by OneWingedAssassin



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Chaos, Forbidden Love, Kayfabe Compliant, Los Ingobernables de Japon - Freeform, M/M, all this cat stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWingedAssassin/pseuds/OneWingedAssassin
Summary: I always thought the wordsand thenwere a prelude to something wonderful.That swift, surprising transition from nothing to everything.And Then.Two little words that hold a world of promise.





	And Then

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first jump into fanfic in a very long time. I just couldn't help myself.

### Exhibit A: Red in the Face

Will scrubbed furiously at his cheek, taking his frustration out on his own lovely face. No matter how much he scrubbed, though, the damned marker wasn't coming off completely. Beneath the red bloom of his skin, the lines of whiskers were still slightly visible, and he'd only been working on the one side! The other still remained dark, as well as the tip of his nose, preserving the undeniable overall image of cat.

"The hell did he do, _tattoo_ this crap on?" He was more so talking to himself while trying once again to remove the markings. His efforts were stopped by a hand on his shoulder and the sight of Rocky's reflection in the bathroom mirror. There was an amused smirk on his face that only served to piss Will off all the more.

"Calm down, man. You're not gonna have any face left. Then what will you charm all the ladies with?" Rocky's self-indulgent laugh sent Will's skin to prickling, and he glowered at his fellow Chaos member by way of the mirror. Lucky for him, because if anyone could kill with a look, Will's eyes would have pierced straight through his skull. Rocky cleared his throat. "Let me go see if any of the guys have an idea how to get you fixed up. Just wait here and try not to ruin that money maker of yours."

Sighing in defeat, Will put his hands on the counter and closed his eyes. His right hand still held onto the towel, not that it was doing him any good. This thing that began as nothing more than a tweet, a stupid joke, was going too far. How was anyone supposed to take him seriously when he came out to the ring with freaking whiskers drawn on his face? It definitely didn't help to reinforce the point he had been making all week that he most certainly was **Not**. **A**. **Cat**. He may as well have licked his balls in the center of the ring for all the good his arguing would do after tonight.

_No._

This was not how things were going to go down. Will wasn't going to allow that little melodramatic manchild beneath his skin. And despite what Rocky wanted to tease him about, the real money came from his talent, not his face, as charmingly good looking as it may have been. He was just going to wash away these whiskers, wash away this night, and go back to doing what he did best. Kicking some ass.

Will looked up and… "Jesus bloody christ…" The reflection of Hiromu greeted him when he lifted his gaze, staring at him in the mirror, unflinching. "Make a little noise next time. You'll give a guy a heart attack." His tone snapped with his anger at the sight of the ticking time bomb standing there so nonchalant, probably admiring his handiwork and the fact Will couldn't get it the hell off. For a full thirty seconds, their eyes met in the mirror. Will scowled. The ghost of a smirk tugged up one corner of Hiromu's lips.

With a roll of his eyes, Will went back to the task at hand, unsure when Rocky was actually going to come back to him with any useful information. At least he could start in on the other side of his face and get it somewhat faded. But as he lifted his hand from the counter, the movement was halted by a shockingly chilly hand on his forearm. Will's entire body tensed under the scrutiny of Hiromu's eyes watching him from over his shoulder. Even in reflection there was an obvious flash of something in them, something different, something _unstable_. He had moved further behind him, his right hand on Will's right arm, keeping the towel from reaching his face. Will, for whatever reason, didn't immediately pull away. Neither of them moved for what felt like a small eternity.

Coming to his senses, Will jerked his arm forward, a movement that Hiromu didn't contend. Instead his hand moved fluidly between his arm and his body to his chest, gripping the front of Will's shirt and tugging him around. Will was taken by surprise enough that he fell into the movement, resulting in the small of his back colliding softly with the counter's edge. Face to face with Hiromu, his scowl had transformed into a dumbfounded expression, a tangle of anger and surprise. Will noticed he was shirtless. Had he been a minute ago? The hand on his chest moved up, curling cold fingers about his chin. Hiromu pushed his face aside so that the faded whiskers were fully in his view. From the corner of his eye Will watched his brow furrow.

His hand came up to bat away the one at his chin, a delayed reaction in the shock of it all, but the other man caught it before it could reach. The shorter was surprisingly strong. He held Will's wrist in the air beside them and brought his face forward again. The way he brushed the backs of his fingers against the ariel assassin's red cheek was all gentle, starting a hard thud in his ribcage. For a moment he forgot to breathe. As quickly as it had happened, it was over. Hiromu's hand released his wrist, moving deftly over his hand to snatch away the towel still clutched in his fist. He put it between his teeth and smiled knowingly around it before turning to exit the bathroom, leaving Will room to finally exhale.

With the slightest tremble in his fingertips, he turned again, his palms pressed flat to the counter. When he saw himself in the mirror, he found his still fully whiskered cheek had flooded red to match the other. Ten seconds was all the time he had to consider anything before Rocky reentered the bathroom holding a bottle in his hand. His footfalls sounded nearly earsplitting after the eerie silence he'd let himself get caught up in. 

"Trent swears baby oil will get even the most permanent marker off of skin. I think he's full of it, but I said you'd give it a shot." Thankfully, even as he set the bottle next to him on the counter, he didn't seem to notice anything amiss. If he did, he didn't comment. "Let me know if it works, alright?"

"Yeah." Will managed to speak, despite feeling totally devoid of his voice. Rocky turned to leave him to it. "Hey." He called, looking at Rocky through the mirror as he paused. "Mind getting me a new towel?"


End file.
